stardarlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Astra
Astra reaches for the stars in everything she does―she's unstoppable! She's mastered the art of teleportation and has super-speed, which helped her become the MSP (most stellar player) on Starling Academy's star ball team. Her wish is to be the best athlete on Starland. A superior athlete who excels in sports of all kinds, she is one of the main characters in the Star Darlings series and the point of view in Astra's Mixed-Up Mission, the eighth book in the series. She is energetic, brave, clever, and confident―sometimes too confident. She can be self-centered and brash at times. Her roommate is Clover. Personality Astra reaches for the stars in everything she does. She's strong and unstoppable. Growing up, she earned a galaxy of star trophies for athletics. She's mastered practically every sport, from energy volley to star bases to star ball, and is Starling Academy’s most stellar star ball player! She even loves to play sports in the pouring rain! In fact, it was Starling Academy's star ball team that made Astra want to apply to the school in the first place. Now she's the team's most stellar player. But coming to Starling Academy, where everyone wants to be the best, presented Astra with new challenges. She learned that she had to bring a sizzling new level of energy to her athletics and her studies if she was going to stay on top. Astra is super confident when it comes to her physical strengths, but shies away from her emotions. All this focus on winning has its downside. Astra can be brash and act like she's the center of the universe, and that can push friends out of her orbit. Appearance Astra has bright red hair tied up in a braided crown ponytail and matching red eyes. Like all Starlings, she has slightly sparkly skin. Her Wish Pendant is a pair of practical wristbands with one large star, set in a pulsing ring of golden wish energy, adorning each. On Wishworld, the glowing wristbands help Astra confirm she has found her Wisher. Star Darlings must blend in on Wishworld during their missions. Luckily, Wish Pendants have a cloaking device that lets the Star darlings change their appearances. Astra's bright red hair becomes more subdued, turning a dark reddish brown/flaming auburn and her eyes go from red to green. Her skin loses its sparkle; and her clothes become more Wishworld-friendly―still her signature sporty look only without the telltale glow! Her accessories consist of her wristbands and a red backpack with a star in it. Astra's Room Astra's room is perfect for an athlete, especially a brilliant star ball player. With a built-in court and holo-net, she can practice shooting anytime she wishes. Even cooler than that, the main wall in her room allows her to feel like she's inside a full-sized star ball court, or even a star bases stadium! There's a special area to store and display all her athletic equipment and her many impressive holo-trophies. And when she needs to relax after a game, she's got a sunken circular couch where she can stretch out and recharge. Powers and Abilities * Super Speed - When fighting Lady Rancora, she confused her by running very fast. * Teleportation - In Astra's Mixed-Up Mission, Astra herself discovers that her special talent is teleporting when she wishes to be in front of her Wisher's school. Gallery Main article: Astra's Gallery Astra profile.jpeg Astra header.png Astra WW_zpsytpxsd8j.png Astra's room.jpeg Astra Info.jpeg starball.PNG Astracard.JPG Astrawishprofile.JPG Astrawishart.JPG Trivia * Astra is the only Star Darling who did not gain a streak of her original hair color when she went to Wishworld. Instead, her hair turned a darker shade of red. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters with the color orange Category:Star Darlings Category:Characters with the color red Category:Girls Category:Students Category:Second year students Category:Starlings Category:Teenagers